


The Knave of Spades and His Wicked Tongue

by Erin_Knightly_Tetch



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Knightly_Tetch/pseuds/Erin_Knightly_Tetch
Summary: After years of being MIA, Erin's estranged father, Daniel Knightly, shows up at the Mad Tea shop but his visit is not what it appears to be as he sets his sights on trying to "fix" what is not broken and thinks his daughter is mentally ill. And Erin learns something about her parentage in the process.Warning: language and some minor blood shed; TW for pregnancy.





	The Knave of Spades and His Wicked Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Erin Knightly, Daniel & her backstory/the tea shop (c) ~ Mine  
> Guen Pendragon/Wraith, Lancelot (mentioned), Rosie (and Rook, mentioned) (c) ~ Yoru-the-Rogue  
> And obviously Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane and all DC characters mentioned (c) ~ Batman

There was generally a lull right after the lunch rush had passed. The afternoon sun lay it’s dusty pale rays against the black and white checkered tiled floor, new tableware was laid out ready for it’s next customer to sit at it, the radio played a tired 80’s song on a low volume somewhere on a speaker over the counter. The wonderland themed tea shop was in a state of taking a nap as citizens passed by, either on their way back to work after their break or window shopping. Some pausing and taking note of the menu posted on the chalkboard outside. The usual hustle and bustle of cars and buses was low so there was barely any noise aside from the aforementioned foot traffic on the sidewalk. 

Erin Tetch was wiping down the counter where the carafes were set up. Cleaning up any spilled sugar, nearly drying drips of coffee or espresso. Happily humming to herself, her dark red curls bouncing against her back and shoulders. The young woman was only in her second week of her first trimester with her first child. Her cheeks glowing each time she gently pressed her hand to her stomach, running her fingers over the fabric of her white apron. A smile pulling into a soft cheshire grin on her light rosy lips. After she finished her chore, she found herself pulling up a stool to sit on. Her husband, Jervis Tetch, would be arriving soon to spend the rest of the afternoon with her. Today been mildly quiet enough that she could run the tea shop herself. 

As she sat leafing through some magazines that had come in that day’s mail, she was caught off guard by the dinging of the bell above the door. No it wasn’t unusual for someone to come in right after the lunch rush nor was it unusual for any of her friends to come in during this time either. It was just that she had been so lost in her own thoughts, completely wrapped up in the soft hums of the radio, the delicate touch of the sun’s warmth, the relaxing tones of Gotham’s usual late afternoon music of chatter and footfalls that the dinging of the bell caused her to jolt, if only a little. Now, in the grand scheme of things, the few people she was expecting to come through that door were perhaps a half asleep coffee seeking Guen Pendragon. Jonathan Crane both looking for solace in a quiet place to read, have some coffee cake and enjoy Erin’s company. Maybe Rook only popping in, perhaps Lance had sent him on a whim to check on her. Lance himself coming in for a latte and much needed sibling bonding time. Any of these would have been on the top of this list.

What she was not expecting was a tall man with dark brown hair that had started graying on the sides, unshaven cheeks, weary brown eyes, and wearing a long wool coat with a casual business suit underneath. He seemed to look about the place with unease and silent bemusement at the same time as he stepped further into the cafe. Taking off his coat with each step he took, folding it over his arm. Erin watched him for those few moments, her entire body filled with goosebumps. The last time she had seen this man was when she was five years old and sitting in the living room pretending to drink out of plastic tea cups. Everything had been vague or blurred out completely due to trying to forget him. The clatter of her stool falling over as she got up caused him to look in her direction. The two stood there for what felt like seconds until he placed his coat over the back of a nearby chair. 

“So do I get the family discount or--?” Daniel Knightly humored with a smile.

Erin cautiously moved from behind the counter as she approached him, her hands clutched to her chest, her cornflower blue eyes becoming damp, “Dad---but---you can’t be--you--were…” she was finding it hard to articulate what she wanted to say. She didn’t know this was him for sure. How could she know? She barely remembered him as it was and perhaps someone could be pretending to be him. But who else would know what her father looked like if that was the case. “How are you alive?”, she was finally able to utter the words that were nagging in the back of her head. 

Daniel knew coming here was not going to be a walk in the park. He had in fact passed by the tea shop twice or so that week, had stopped to pretend to read the chalkboard menu, had even now spent more than twenty minutes contemplating going inside. Debating the pros and cons of this situation. He had every right to see Erin but had he the right to just walk back into her life after years of being absent or in this case, pretending to be dead? That was up for debate surely if one wanted to make that argument. But ever since trying to come out to her during her wedding reception, he had failed to even connect with her and that in turn made him realize he was only forcing himself for his deceased wife’s sake and nothing more. The yearn to be her father had left him years ago back in Black Gate. 

He gave a sigh, moving to sit in a nearby booth away from the windows, waiting to only sit when Erin had joined him. “I thought it’d be nice to start off with some pleasantries”, he paused, “It’s so good to see you”, he started, backtracking, “I mean that, honestly. I can’t imagine”, he did his best to be careful with his words, “I’m really sorry about all of this”, he folded his hands open in apology.

“I was thirteen when that plane went down”, Erin replied, “James told me you were on a business trip. I thought you dead for years”, her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Her ears were still ringing with the sounds of the little bell and the sound of the stool hitting the floor. She smiled, if only out of politeness, “I suppose I’m happy to see you too, I just…”

“I understand”, Daniel reached out to place his hand on hers, “It’s fine if you’re uncomfortable with me being here but you have to know about the truth. How I survived. I’ve wanted to so much to reach out to you. But there was never a good time”. 

She nodded, if only in understanding. Though this also confused her. Had he been trying to reach out to her? If so, for how long? She tried to search his face for any sort of confirmation but unlike her friend group, her father was closed off completely. Like he was hiding his bets on the table. “James told me everything. About you and him. Working for Don Falcone”, she admitted, not sure if delving into that subject was such a good idea. She remembered how upset she had been back then and it still caused her to get slightly agitated just thinking about it. “He reached out to me you know, after your supposed funeral”, she added.

“I did give him permission to reach out to you if anything should ever happen to me. I know James wouldn’t have allowed it given the circumstances but I trust the Falcones more than anything and I knew you’d be safe”, Daniel explained, “I had an injured arm after the plane crash. The paramedics found me. After I got to the hospital and got patched up, I gave myself over to the police. I gave up some information on some other mob families that were targeting Don Falcone”, he shook his head, “It’s unheard of for someone to ask to be locked up and not have a trial but I explained that didn’t want you to have to go up on the stand or be a witness or anything of the sort. I didn’t want you to have to go through that, knowing I was a criminal who helped laundry money”. 

“I was in Black Gate for years”, Daniel continued, “I remember hearing about you through word of mouth. Just things here and there. Names like Scarecrow, Penguin,.....the Mad Hatter”, he chewed on this a little like he had eaten something long since expired, “I got out on good behavior”, he quickly moved on, “Not long after I had gotten out, I read in the gazette that you were engaged to be married”.

As he spoke, Erin sat with her hands in her lap, taking in everything he was telling her. Questions, curiosities and other little things were nitpicking at her brain. She wanted to know so much but at the same time, she didn’t want to. She had long ago let go of her past and everything with it. There was nothing there for her. Mave, James, her mother, they were dead and here was her father, whom she had thought was dead but was very much alive, sitting here with her. It was as if the past wouldn’t let go so readily even after she had gotten married. 

“You said you tried to reach out to me”, She spoke tentatively, pursing her lips together, “You left when I was five years old. You came into my house and told me about you and mom and you left. I thought you were dead from a plane crash. A strange man and his son came to our door and offered to help me if I ever needed it. I found out you worked for this man for years. You left me with your best friend to raise me”, she used her finger to tap the table lightly as though she was numbering each event, “And after years of being in prison and--and telling me you got out….just when were you trying to reach out to me?” 

“At your wedding reception”, Daniel blurted out breathlessly, “I disguised myself as a waiter at the Iceberg Lounge in hopes I’d see you. I heard one of the girls working there say that you and this Jarvis Tetch--”

“Jervis”, Erin corrected with a bit of an icy bite to her voice.

“Jervis”, Daniel’s voice carried that same kind of expired food taste as he spoke the other man’s name, and then proceeded to talk as though he hadn’t mentioned him, “That you were having your wedding reception there. I saw you, you looked so beautiful in your mother’s wedding dress. I--I tried to approach you when there was a moment you were sitting alone but”, he felt a steely cold bitterness pass over him, “But Cobblepot stopped me. He said he knew who I was and he threatened me if I spoke to you”.  
“Ozzie saw you?” Erin’s eyes widened, a bit shocked.

“I suppose in fairness to you, he didn’t want you to know I was there since it seems like he wants to stay in your good graces. It was my fault after all. I don’t want you to be angry with your friend. He didn’t know I had snuck in”, Daniel explained, “And I didn’t want you to be angry with me for ruining your special day. I just wanted to congratulate you and leave it at that”.

Erin nodded again, chewing on this information, “So---so if that’s all you wanted to say to me…”, she didn’t know if she wanted to hear the truth or not but part of her was curious, “Then why show up today? Why come here at all? A phone call would have sufficed”. 

Daniel watched her closely, seeing Elizabeth in her eyes, the way she spoke so delicately. The way she kept herself in check emotionally. Those cornflower blue eyes were weathered with experience and had seen both bad days, good days and some ugly days as well. He noticed the pregnant belly and part of his stomach churned with a bit of nausea but he pushed it back for now. Nothing a bottle of Jack Daniels and some diet coke wouldn’t burn off later. 

“To see this”, He gestured to the tea shop, “To see what he did to you”, he chuckled, shaking his head, “When you were younger, I had been looking forward to retirement, to get away from crime and to get back to being the parent I knew I had to be. James would nag me half to death, it was like we were the married couple. I loved visiting you and seeing you color or watch movies or play with your dolls. But god”, he laughed, breathing through his nose, “God I hated that fucking tea set. The pink and white plastic set you played with. The stuffed rabbit you carried around with you”, he shook his hands, “I pretended to drink tea with you to humor you but god did I hate it”. 

Erin sat there taken aback, “W--what?” 

“You were just like your mother”, Daniel looked her right in the eyes, “You _are_ just like your mother”. 

The redhead was not entirely sure what to make of this. It wasn’t a compliment in any regards. James used to say she was just like her mother but that was usually because Erin had done something out of kindness, out silliness or something intuitive in nature. But at present she hadn’t shown any of these things. In fact, this statement was more or less a dig at her. She wasn’t sure but she could tell that there was nothing genuine in his tone when he had said it. 

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” She wanted to know, raising an eyebrow at him, she was ready to get defensive if he continued down this road.

“Your mother used to read book after book about far off places, adventures with pirates and wardrobes and white rabbits and ruby slippers. She used to write papers for her essays analyzing Tolkien and C.S. Lewis. If you were a boy you were going to be named Lewis Peter because she favored Wonderland and Neverland the most. But we found out you were a girl and she couldn’t choose just any female names. So you were Erin”, Daniel sighed, “the ‘E’ from Alice from Alice in Wonderland, the ‘R’ from Dorothy from Wizard of Oz, the ‘I’ from Samwise Gamgee from the Lord of the Rings, ‘N’ from Wendy from Peter Pan”, he shook his head, “That’s how she explained it to me anyway. Before you were even born she was convinced you would be the next big adventurer of our time. Just like every one of the characters you were named after”. 

“I’m guessing you had a problem with the way mom thinks”, Erin crossed her arms, “We’re all mad here you know and we may be bonkers but the best ones always are”, she held her chin proudly. 

Daniel laughed at this and it made her veins run cold almost instantly. He hadn’t sounded like that when she was a little girl, she remembered vaguely his gentle laughter and the way he gladly played with her and rubbed her back when she cried. This man sitting before her, who was now sneering at her, was not the man who had left her and James all those years ago. The thought that caused an uneasiness within her was that, had he been fake even then? Had her memories of him been warped into believing he was a nice man? Perhaps or perhaps not. If not, then something had definitely changed him to act like this. And it was distressing. 

“Your mother had a form of anxiety that caused her to withdraw from crowds and be by herself. She often got depressed or sad but on good days she opened up and was happy”, he told her, “She befriended James first and then me. She found me intimidating and rather unapproachable but I humored her and read some books I knew she liked so we could have something to talk about. She knew I actually didn’t like anything she talked about but I did it for her because I liked to see her happy”, he paused and looked at his daughter, “She was smart and kind and loved everyone and everything. She was naive and innocent”, he sighed, shoulders sagging, “I loved her, I really did. That part’s true”. 

“But I worked more and more so I could get away from her”, the bluntness in his voice caused Erin to press her back into the seat of the booth, “And the more I talk to you the more I knew Elizabeth got her fucking wish”, he slammed his hands down on the table, causing the silverware to rattle, “All she talked about was you finding your own Wonderland and how some fucking fictional character was going to come and protect you! I wanted so badly to retired from my life of crime to come and be your parent and for us to be a family but I knew I couldn’t bring myself to do that because it’s like being in the same room as her all over again!” 

“Then why marry her and have me if you couldn’t stand her?!” Erin shouted back defensively, “I thought you said you loved her!” 

“I did!” Daniel was close to getting in her face, “She was James’s girlfriend when we met and we did something stupid. We got drunk at a party because I talked your mother into going! I talked James into becoming a threesome so no feelings were hurt! We continued to have a secret relationship just the three of us after Elizabeth and I got married!” he stood up and glared at Erin, “I don’t even think you were even mine! For the longest time I believed that but James and Elizabeth convinced me otherwise so I was sure I was your father and I continued to believe that just so I could be there for your mother while she was pregnant! Yes both of us were overjoyed to have you in our lives but your birth was a blessing and a curse because your mother died seconds after you took your first breath”, he was breathing heavy now, “So, you want to know why I couldn’t raise you myself?! There you have it!” 

He pushed against the table rather violently, moving away from the booth and standing away from her. Erin stayed where she was, shaking. She watched him, fear overwhelming her. So there it was, the whole truth. He had taken advantage of her mother and of his best friend to get what he wanted. Something told her there was more than that but she didn’t feel like sympathizing with him. She didn’t say anything and stared down at her hands, wanting to hike up her shoulders to her ears and hide herself as much as possible. She felt vulnerable in the booth seat. Daniel kept his back to her as she tried to calm herself. But it was near impossible and she was close to tears.

“You never answered my question”, Her voice trembled quietly, having gathered enough courage to speak when the silence went on for far too long, “Why did you come here? Why do you even care?” she looked up from her lap towards him, “Why would you even seek out to reconnect with me if you feel this way?” Her voice cracked, a sliver of fear and anger combined in her trembling tone. 

Silence crept in and it was as though the air was bathed in an icy waterfall. Erin had always imagined being happy if she believed hard enough he was alive. She envisioned a tearful reunion, something out of the movies. But reality had scorned her once more with a slap to the face. Daniel walked over to where he had left his coat and picked it up from the back of the chair. 

“Because I want to save you. At least try”, he pulled on his coat as he spoke, “I went to Don Falcone and he told me everything. James’s passing and how you disappeared during college”, he turned back towards the redhead, “You’ve been corrupted by this city. Brainwashed and influenced by criminals. You’re sick and unstable, just like your mother. She would have loved the life you have, your own Wonderland”. He shook his head in disappointment, “I know a therapist or two that can help you. If we leave now you can get better--”

Erin jumped defensively from her seat, “I’m not sick or unstable! How dare you come in here and talk to me like that! To talk about my mother like she was nothing! Anxiety and depression are real things, real things people deal with every day! My mother wanted me to be happy! I didn’t get to meet her or know her like you did and you don’t deserve her memory! You foul bandersnatch--” 

She went to run for the kitchen but Daniel was quicker and grabbed her by the arm to pull her back before she could make a run for the door or the phone. He was much stronger than her and Erin couldn’t get free as he took her by the shoulders. She twisted to get out of his grip but the harder she fought back, the harder he held fast, causing her to cry out in agony.

“Erin Elizabeth Knightly, you will calm down right now. I can help you leave this lunatic madman and help you escape your prison. You don’t know what you want or what you need. But I do”, Daniel scolded her, shaking her harder, “I’m am your father and you will listen to me, damn it!” he yelled at her much more loudly.

Erin spat in his face, catching him off guard, “My. name. Is. Erin Elizabeth Tetch”, she spoke angrily through clenched teeth, “And. You. Are Not. My father”, her cornflower blue eyes became cold as she glared at him, “My father. Is. Doctor. Jonathan. Crane”. 

Daniel’s face became violently red and he began dragging her towards the front door. However, he didn’t get very far as a rather energetic copper red furred husky came bounding through the kitchen into the dining area, barking loudly. Erin felt relief swim over her at the sight of the dog and tried to tug her arm free. The dog in question, after a second or so of feeling out what was going on, began to growl and get between the man and the redhead. Daniel Knightly was caught off guard by the sudden mood switch of the husky and he started kicking at her. Erin yelled at him to stop but a growl seemed to boom from somewhere near them. 

_“Don’t kick my fucking dog!”_

The disembodied voice came out of seemingly nowhere and that caused a change of atmosphere as Daniel looked around to see where it could be coming from. Taking this moment of distraction, Erin pulled her arm free from his grip and backed towards the front counter, the husky wagging her tail as she followed after her. Daniel went to step towards the redhead once more but a black leather boot met his middle as Wraith materialized via her ghosting abilities. The blue wings on her back spreading wildly as she landed back on her feet, watching the older man fall backwards onto the floor, breathlessly clutching his stomach where she had kicked him. Erin was relieved to see her best friend as she sank onto the step stool that was located under the back counter. She wrapped her arms around Rosie for comfort. Happily accepting face licks and cold nose rubs to her cheeks from the husky. 

“Wraith, he--” Erin started to tell her. 

“It’s alright Knightly”, Wraith commented, keeping her steely green eyes on the man on the floor. She was holding something in her hand and with a flick of her wrist, her double edged scythe appeared, “I heard everything this sick and twisted bastard said to you”.

“Who are you calling a sick and twisted--” Daniel began to rebuttal. 

The edge of the bottom of the scythe came up to cup against the underside of Daniel’s chin as the dark haired girl with the dark blue wings glared at him. A deep seething glare usually reserved for absolute scum. He caught sight of the girl’s personality within her green eyes and clammed up immediately. The feathers of her wings hiking up much like that of fur on a cat or dog. It was as though he had disturbed her nest… _disturbed her nest?_ His brown eyes looked from the one called Wraith and back towards Erin and back again.

“This….this doesn’t concern you”, Daniel treaded lightly despite figuring he had crossed a line somewhere but a part of him stupidly couldn’t give up his pride.

Wraith laughed, “Oh you’d like to think that wouldn’t you? But that’s where you’re wrong”, she pressed her scythe against his neck to let him see the broader painted picture, “See, she’s pregnant with a niece or nephew of our little rogues family and I am more than positive that our friends would love to hear how you came in here and threatened her”, she shook her head with a grin, “Her doofus of a husband is the Mad Hatter, a tech genius who could walk you off a cliff with a few rhymes to ensure your death. Her father is the Scarecrow, who has toxins that can drive a man insane just from their own fear alone. Her ex is the Penguin and he’s known for having more than one little black book with connections to hired hit men all over our darling precious city and you would be dead while you’re eating a sandwich without knowing you’re about to die”, she got close to his face, voice in a whisper, “This list also includes four or five other girls who I know personally, a hired gun named Rook who is friends with my brother, some employees of this establishment, and oh I almost forgot the most important person on this list ”, she laughed and stood up straight again, _“Me”._

Daniel laughed rather cockily, “So you and these other criminals let her marry the Mad Hatter then? Shouldn’t surprise me. If he can brainwash her to do anything he wants, what’s stopping me from believing that he didn’t just hand her around your circle like a puppet--” 

For a brief second the scythe was lowered from his neck but the grin on his face soon disappeared. Wraith cocked her right arm back and brought her knuckles down against his face before he could blink. The pain in the left side of his jaw lighting up quickly, a blinding sensation causing him to grasp at his face in a delayed reaction as Wraith rubbed her fist slightly before resuming holding her weapon. Daniel sat cradling his face with his fingers, his jaw stinging and making him wince. He sat glaring up at her but that had indeed shut him up.

“Let’s get one thing straight”, Wraith growled, “I wasn’t here when the wicked tea drinking son of a bitch of the west decided to propose to the head of the lollipop guild”, she paused and gave a rather defeated sigh, “Secondly”, she gritted her teeth, “Despite my reservations towards Tetch I can’t deny the good he’s done for her. Knightly wouldn’t be Knightly if you take away any part of her and that includes him. He’s the best thing for her and even I can’t deny that. I know I may say things about him but he doesn’t like me anymore than I like him, it’s a mutual hatred you could say. But that’s just how things are. But the fact he protects her, keeps her safe and happy, that should be a plus in everyone’s book. And for you to sit here and say he treats her like nothing but a puppet, like a mind controlled rag doll, is disgusting”, she pressed her scythe back against his throat, “I heard every word of what you said to her. How you talked about her and her mother like they were nothing but obligations and annoyances who shared the same air as you. Why come back into her life at all if you’re unwilling to be happy for her? But it doesn’t matter what reasons you have does it? Because let’s be honest, a gross coward of a man like yourself doesn’t deserve a place in Knightly’s life or deserve to share the same air as her. If you can’t be happy for her or see what makes her happy or love her for who she is then you have no business being here”. 

“Y--you don’t have the right to tell me---” Daniel spluttered, wincing due to his jaw. 

Wraith grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, standing him up. Seeing him being able to stand fairly fine, she continued to press the scythe into his neck. “You are not to say one word to Knightly and you will walk to the back door and if you try anything, I will repaint Wonderland in your blood”, she growled in a dangerous whisper.

Daniel was shoved towards the kitchen doors but Wraith wasn’t quick enough as Daniel grabbed the change jar off the counter to throw at her and then grabbed Erin by the arm, dragging her into the kitchen. Wraith yelled at Rosie to stay and ran after them. Daniel had grabbed a knife off the cutting board and held it up to his daughter. His other arm pressing against her neck. Erin was clutching at his arm to try and get free, gasping for air at the same time. The harder she fought, the harder he held fast so she couldn’t escape. Even her begging him to let her go wasn’t working. 

“Let her go or this will get ugly fast”, Wraith was not playing around anymore. 

“You don’t understand”, Daniel laughed, “I thought I was doing the right thing wanting to be in her life and spent years believing she was mine”, he glared at the red head after a few minutes, “I had a paternity test done after you were born. I lied to the nurse and told her some story about how I had some illness on my side of the family and wanted to make sure I hadn’t given it to you. Remember when I told you your mother, James and I had that relationship even during our marriage--” 

Wraith cut him off laughing, “You’re blaming her for a threeway you and your wife had with your friend?! That’s rich, really rich! If anything that was your fault! You’re only hurting your wife by attacking her daughter! Did it ever occur to you that blood is thicker than water! It doesn’t matter if she’s your blood or not, she is still your family!” 

Erin took this moment to grab Daniel’s hand and bite down hard. He screamed and let her go. Coughing hard, the redhead grabbed a pot from the dish rack and backed up towards the nearest wall. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath and massage her neck where his arm had pressed into it. Luckily he had pressed against a spot that wasn’t anywhere life threatening but anymore pressure and she’d have been knocked out for sure. Wraith rounded on the man quickly and swung her scythe. Daniel screamed in alarm and dropped the kitchen knife. The sharp edge of the scythe cut through this clothes and scrapped hard against his chest. He hit his back against the back counter, pressing his hands against his chest, the wound starting to bleed. 

Maybe it was just the universe’s perfect timing that happened every so often or maybe it was by pure chance, but the back door of the tea shop opened and Jervis Tetch stepped through into the kitchen. He went to wipe his shoes, nearly dropping the keys to the Wonderland van in the process, his gaze finding the scene before him. His mouth opened and closed, wondering what question to ask first. But a cry caught his attention, as did the clatter of the copper pot that hit the floor. He found his wife clinging to him and instinct kicked in, his arms wrapping about her and enveloping her in an embrace. 

“J--Jerv---Jervis”, Erin’s words were lost in a crocodile tears and hysterical sobs the moment she was safely in his arms. 

“What--”, Jervis struggled to understand what he just has walked in on, “What in the white rabbit’s garden is going on?” He rounded on Wraith with this question, glancing between her and the unknown man she was pointing her scythe towards, “Miss Pendragon I would like an explanation as to what this man is doing in our tea shop”, he tried to keep his tone even as he did his best to comfort Erin. 

Wraith was not going to let Daniel get away again and swiped her leg against his, knocking him to the floor. She pressed her boot against his middle, hard, making him cry out in pain. She pressed her scythe against his neck in warning before turning to the Englishman. “This holier than art thou scum of the earth is Erin’s father”, she explained, “Do me a favor and call Scarecrow. He might want in on this”. 

Jervis’s eyebrows nearly disappeared up into his hat, “Her….this is your…”, he glanced down at his wife, who had her face pressed deep into his chest, “My darling queen”, he softly cupped her cheek to get her to look at him but she wouldn’t. Jervis’s dark blue eyes then rounded on Daniel Knightly and in a flash the Mad Hatter reared his head, “What did this jabberwock do to my Erin?!” He was gritting his teeth. 

“Just call Crane!” Wraith barked, “I’ll fill you in later!” 

She had to keep Jervis from doing something stupid, even though she would have loved to see Daniel dead but Wraith didn’t want Erin to witness that. Jervis took off his coat and hat, wrapping his jacket around Erin and getting her to sit in the booth that she had earlier. He set to work closing the tea shop for the time being and got on the phone with Jonathan. Jervis relayed the message to Wraith that Crane would be there within the next half hour or less and then made a cup of tea to bring to Erin. She sat in the booth shaken, eyes wide, hands feeling numb. Rosie sat by her feet, gently licking her hands every now and again. Jervis slipped into the seat beside her and the touch of her husband’s fingers brushing against her curls calmed her. 

Jervis looked at her face and saw silent tears streaking down her cheeks, her lips parted a little as she stared down at the cup of herbal tea with honey in front of her. He pressed a kiss into her curls, telling her she didn’t have to talk about it but he would be here when she was ready. By the time Jonathan Crane walked into the Mad Tea shop, Erin was asleep in Jervis’s arms, her cup of tea half gone. Crane paused to check in with Jervis and make sure Erin was alright before proceeding into the kitchen. Wraith stood about a foot away with a cup of coffee and a scone. Daniel lay passed out on the floor, the wound he had received still glittering. 

“So this is him?” Crane nodded towards the man on the floor with the bloody cut across his chest, “Tetch told me as much over the phone”. 

“Yep”, Wraith’s mouth was full as she spoke, which got her a rather disappointed frown from the ginger haired man.

Crane,with a dark brown leather bag in hand, knelt down beside Daniel. He put on his dark brown gloves and started to put together a syringe. He filled it full of an eerie dark liquid that looked to be either a very dark umber brown or a dark bloody red, in this light it was hard to tell He flicked the needle a couple of times before pressing it in a specific spot in Daniel’s neck and pressing down on the plunger hard. After a second or so, he slowly pulled the needle out, taking apart the syringe and plunger apart just as quickly as he put it together, placing everything neatly back into his bag. He checked Daniel’s pulse and then seemed satisfied.

“Go get Tetch to help me load him into the back of my car. He’ll be out for a while”, Crane commented standing back up.

Wraith nodded. Jervis was reluctant to part with Erin for even a brief moment but did so as he sat her up in the booth. She continued to slumber soundly. Crane, Wraith and Jervis were able to load Daniel into the back of Crane’s car without incident or notice. Crane put a hood over Daniel’s face and with Jervis’s help, bound his wrists and ankles with duct tape. 

“And how are you going to get him out of your car, exactly?” Wraith wanted to know, crossing her arms.

“Ulysses will assist me”, Crane told her, “I’m sure I have a gurney laying around somewhere in my lab from my experimental days”, he added, shutting the back door. 

Wraith and Jervis seemed satisfied. After clapping his best friend on the shoulder in thanks, Jervis went back back into the tea shop. Wraith waited for his footsteps to disappear before turning back to the former. Crane took off his glasses, reaching into his pocket for an eyeglass cleaner. His dark brown eyes and expression staying emotionless but Wraith knew him to have a soft spot for his pseudo daughter. He didn’t do favors just for anyone and not want something in return. But for Erin, he would do any sort of favor. That’s just how he was. Perhaps Crane was more of a mother hen than Wraith or anyone realized.

“So”, Crane spoke, not allowing silence to fall, placing his glasses back onto his face, “Tell me everything you know”.


End file.
